Underwriting of insurance policies for individual motor vehicles and for vehicle fleets involves the application of certain statistical methods as well as the underwriters' judgment and experience to make the underwriting decisions. The data considered in an underwriting decision may include an individual's record of accidents and moving violations and demographic factors. A company's loss experience, fleet characteristics and type of business activities may come into play for fleet underwriting determinations.
The present inventors have recognized a need for a national and international centralized driver/operator rating agency that formulates and disseminates an industry recognized, portable score for drivers based on multiple data points.